My Dragon Queen
by supercoupleschan
Summary: Maylu Doreen a young misunderstood lonely girl finds herself wanting to live in a fairytale romance story of her own. When her grandmother passes on a blue rock with a dragon in it will this dragon actually be what she needs? and whats a kaze no saga?


Maylu stared out the passengers window watching all the buildings slowly grow larger and bigger. Watching all the flowers and trees cluster in old fashioned parks and gardens. New York. Just the place she wanted to be...Not. Maylu was a 17 year old girl with long black hair and bright emerald eyes. She loved reading books and stories that were all fairytales. And she always believed in her happily ever after. Ever since her mother told her stories of princes and princesses shes loved them. But her favorite story was always beauty and the beast. The story of how two totally different people from two different worlds shared a bond and connection that allowed their hearts to open to love. Maylu sighed. Why can't I get someone like that? she thought. Her totally jacked up ex Davi cheated on her for some hussy brunette named Harissa. Blegh. What name was Harissa anyway? Maylu growled under her breath. Her mom looked at her from the drivers seat.

"MayMay I know moving is hard. But New York has so much promise don't you think? I mean theres so many people here you could make alot more friends. Maybe meet someone better than Davi."

Kelly winked at her daughter. Maylu just grunted a reply. Kelly sighed. She moved her short red hair over her shoulder. Her daughter did not have her hair. She was always so much like her father. Sadly he left both the girls behind one day saying that he wanted to move on and see life at a different angle. Kelly knew this meant he probably met another woman. Maylu was only 3 years old when he parted from them. Kelly tried everything to get him to stay or at least confirm if he was seeing someone else. The only thing he ever said in reply was "The way you see the world is not how I see it. This would never work." And she watched him with his suitcase leave their driveway forever. Kelly looked over at her daughter staring sullen out her passenger window.

'I promise MayMay things will get better...For both of us..' Kelly thought...

* * *

><p>Maylu looked up at their brand new house. Big. White. Gaudy. enough for at least four or five people to live in...Why did mom buy such a huge house again?<p>

Maylu's mom got out of the car to stand by her and look up at their new home.

"Oh Maylu isn't it beautiful? Look at how big it is! We will have enough room for everything! it has a basement an attic and a huge living den. Of course 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Think that will be enough for all the friends you will make? Oh we could have smashing parties and holiday celebrations! And your grandmother would so pleased to move around in her wheelchair now..."

Maylu listened to her mother drone on. Till she heard about her grandmother. Last year her grandma got caught in a car accident and lost mobility in her legs from the process. Though she was saddened by it tough old granny got herself situated and rollin in her new chair with in a week. Maylu thought the old hag would live in her 250's...or more. She giggled. May loved her grandma Winnie. She was always there for her mom and her when dad had left them. She even helped mom buy the house they were now staring at. And she was the one that showed her mom the new job offer in New York...Which was the only thing May regretted her grandma had ever done...Sure May wanted a new start but...Not to move to a whole new location!

"Yeah I guess...It's definitely big enough for all that..."

Kelly glanced at her daughter. "By the way May. Since your grandma does live in New York already she said she would stop by to see us. She should be here with uncle Danny and grandpa shortly." Kelly smiled and walked into their barren but new house. May just let out another long sigh and followed in pursuit of her mother.

About a half hour later mom had already discussed with grandma all of their plans for decorations furniture and room plans for May's room while uncle Danny and grandpa hauled in all their stuff. Mom trotted off after them to tell them where it all would go. Leaving May and her grandma to sit in the empty living room on the one red couch they had. Of course her grandma got help to be put on the couch with her. Claiming it was softer than her chair.

"So Maylu. Liking the new home as much as your mother is?"

Maylu sighed. "I guess so...Could have done without the moving from one location to another though.."

"I assumed that was why you seem so down"

"I left behind all the people I really knew...My friends, my neighbors, my teachers..Now I have to start all over...From scratch.."

Winnie watched her grandaughter struggle with her emotions...While fingering the silky white pouch in her pocket which contained her most prized possesion. She knew this day would have come anyway...The day when the new chosen one would be picked...The day she felt the wind shift on Maylu's birthday she knew that it was bound to happen...And her grandaughter would need this more than ever...Young as she is her whole life hasn't been the least pleasent. Her father ran amok while her mother focused on her job and money earnings for her and Maylu to be happy. Leaving but poor May to be all alone and on her own before she was even ready for it. Yes winnie knew this was the exact moment for Maylu to see that when bad things happen...They happen for a reason.

"May, I know this has been most hard for you...And I knew you wouldnt like the whole moving idea so...I brought you a small gift to warm you up a little."

May stared curious as her grandma held up the small silky white pouch which had been hidden in her pocket. And layed it gently on her hand as she plucked out a shiny bright blue diamond shaped rock.

"Grandma! How much did that cost! Where did you get a diamond like that!"

"Shhh...Look here May." Winnie placed the light blue rock into May's hand. "Look closely dear and tell me what you see in it..."

May stared harder and realized quick. That this indeed was not just a diamond. Inside of it was a white winged dragon with its mouth wide open in the position of roaring. May felt the rock cool and light in her hands. What was this anyway?

"Grandma...What is this?"

Winnie chuckled at her grandaughters expression of curiosity. "It is simply a small good luck charm dear. However with this charm...Always know May...That as long as you have this...You are protected...Safe...And NEVER alone in this world...Even if..something happens to me or your mother god forbid...This charm will help you with all your needs..."

May looked at her grandma. And knew right away that something was wrong...She knew that her grandma foresaw something terrible and thought this charm would help her through whatever it was. Or why else would her grandma look at her in such a sad way? Could it be that..This move...Mom's job...Dad leaving..did grandma know something?..

"Grams...Why did you ask mom to get a job here? Why did you ask her to move us?...Why this charm and that look on your face? Whats happening grandma?.."

But before Winnie would answer her uncle Danny and grandpa with mom in tow came back into the den.

"Everythings in place! Your room has your bed and all your stuff is unpacked! Do what you want with it sweetheart! Mom you said you would buy the paint and wallpaper for the rooms?"

Winnie nodded. "Yes Kelly of course. You my dear wouldn't know fashion if it hit you in the face!" Mom and grandma chuckled. "All right then deary grandma's gettin tired here. Danny, Bart would you mind helpin me back into my wheelchair and lets get goin? I need a nap" Mom walked with grandma, grandpa and uncle Danny to the door as Maylu stayed close behind. Soon after grandma was in her car with grandpa driving and Danny in the back seat.

"May!" Grandma called from her car with the window rolled down. May heard and walked outside to hear better.

"May! No matter what anyone says! Listen to the voice of the wind!" May's eyes widened. What on earth did that mean? As she watched her grandma's car disappear down the road Kelly went outside to stand by her daughter. "Oh boy if mom's already talkin crazy old people talk we may be losing her sooner than we expected!" Kelly chuckled.

May was trying to process the whole scenario...What just went on exactly? Before May could think more on the matter she felt the rock that Winnie had given her grow warmer...May looked down and saw the rock shine in her palm...What the?...And it wasnt long after...That a light swift breeze surrounded her and the trees and shrubs around the area...blowing her hair and the leaves all around. Kelly shivered. "Oh my! it got windy so suddenly! Maylu lets go inside. It could be signs of a storm!" Kelly walked back into the new house they had moved into.

But Maylu could only stand there feeling the gentle push of the wind brush against her hair and making her body tingle all over. As she heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind say...Kaze no Saga...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: YAY GOTTA LOVE THE LACK OF LEGENDZ FANFICS CUZ IT INSPIRED ME TO PAUSE MY OTHER STORIES AND WRITE THIS ONE XD<strong>

** ok so i made this chapter very short cuz i just wanted to put up one chapter to get you guys hooked into this and want more X3 thus inspiring me to wanna make more LONGER and DETAILED chapters!**

** SO rate and review. tell me what you think and NO i do not want your advice or suggestions on my story! i will do this my way and my way only. HOWEVER i enjoy all opinions and criticizes and that i do not mind ^^ so stay tuned cuz i am gonna update frequently. im even writing the next chapter up now! :D so hope you stick around! ^^ CIAO!**


End file.
